Just Always Here
by scorpio from outer space
Summary: She loves him so much that she want to help him to get the woman that she think is his happiness, and forget about her own. But... how about he loves her also, and just want to give her the happiness she wants for him? Just him and her and the sakura trees. AU.


**...Just Always Here**

* * *

I set aside my other fic stories, to write this IchiHime fan fiction.

Rated T, in any case.

AU

**WARNING:**_ Bad English, grammar and other. But still, no flames._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach... Kubo Tite-san does.

* * *

.

.

.

_She loved him, no matter who he is and what he have._

_She always want his happiness. But how about her own happiness?_

.

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Inoue... " a deep calm voice called her name on the other side of the phone. "...G'morning..." Her tired lips made a small smile as she sat up on her bed and brush away her long auburn locks on her face.

"Hey... G'morning to you too... calling early in the morning Kurosaki-kun? Why?" she stretch her arms stifling her yawn.

A moment of silence on the other side of the phone, so she waits, until it speaks again. "Inoue..." a pause. "...I'm going to propose tonight."

In that moment, she feels that her heart beat stopped for a bit. "Ow! That's good to hear..."

"You think so?"

She smiled and happily answer. "Of course! You know that she loves you... so why won't she?"

He chuckled. "I guess so... thanks so much, you took off my nervousness."

She didn't understand what she feels deep inside like she always does. Is she happy, or what? Why won't she be happy, she's his best friend after all. _My God._ She always want her happiness.

"C'mon Kurosaki-kun... stop this and get up so you won't be late for work."

"Yeah-yeah... see you then at work! Thanks again-and oh! I'll give you something that I'm sure you will like."

Then, he hung up. She smiled as she put down her phone on her bed and sat up alone, remembering a lot of things.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

She was sixteen when she first met him on the same university, same course and knowing that they're also classmates.

He is the tall, masculine, handsome punk man who always wear a scowl on his face. Having a hair color that almost look like her but much lighter.

He introduce himself to her and guess what happen? They became friends in short, she have this feeling that somehow, she knew him since eternity.

She admire him to the point that she find herself looking on him every single minute of their class and she was lucky that he never minds after all... on the way she look at him, he is a friend who never look at her having a perverted thought, unlike other people, unlike her other male classmates and school mate, even girls who look at her with malice, envy and lust on their eyes.

Orihime is a clumsy woman but smart, she have this high grades, ranking number two on their class, and three in the exam on their college. She is also known as one of the hottest girl in their university having this beautiful face, a sexy body figure and an ample breast. She have the looks, the body and also the brain. Almost of the guy wanted to be with her or date her but sad for them, she always turn them down and see them turn away with their disappointed face, because all she know, she only have eyes on one certain person, until now.

...

And Ichigo? He is a 'always-serious' looking orange haired man, son of a well-known doctor in Japan who have this small clinic along the road, and practically the one that he will inherit. A doctor who looks like a punk but really have a gentle and caring heart and looks like head over heels with a girl name Rukia that also become one of her closest friend. This two seems really get a long very well since college. They always fight but then... in the end of the day, they always reconcile. So she wants nothing for both of them to be happy, especially Ichigo. But something about this makes her hesitate, the looks in his eyes at her when she tries to put Rukia and him together. But she believes and trust on the way he smiles toward her. Maybe he's happy, that's the most important.

And now, he said that he will propose.

She knew deep inside her that_ she_ loves him, but she choose not to speak about her feelings. Maybe because she believes that friends last long than lovers, or maybe she's afraid to lose another important person on her life, or maybe she's afraid to know that he won't love her back.

All she know that he will do anything for him to make him happy in any way and that all she wish for. Nothing else. She will set aside her own happiness only for him. _This is crazy._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

She arrived just in time in the clinic. She saw Ichigo just opening up while holding his medical bag.

She runs and approach him. "I thought you will be late again like the other day." she smile.

He shrugged and smile as he open the door of the clinic. "Why do you think that? I'm fast and you know it."

The woman with the auburn locks giggle as he allows her to enter first. She heads towards her desk behind him and put her bag on her desk. He follows.

Well after all she is his assistant.

His brown-eyes look at the woman next to him. Maybe she can go and get a job on a bigger clinics or hospitals. She have this high grades, graduated at the top of their class and also receive a lot of awards during her medical school. Even with her sometimes childish, babbling and weird personality, you may think she's a dumb. But she's not. She always doing her best in everything she do, she tries not to be a burden to everyone, in the fact that she suffered a lot during her childhood, but she do not do anything that will hurt everyone especially those who are dear in her heart.

He never notice that he is smiling while looking at her.

"Kurosaki-kun... you... alright?" her gray orbs look at him with curiosity of why he is smiling.

He snap out of his thought. "N-nothing." and then sat down to his chair.

**.**

**.**

**.**

It is early in the morning so there is no patient or any person coming in for an inquiry, sick or what on the clinic.

Orihime put her hands on her face to rest her head as she look at the wide back of her so-called best friend. She don't know, but by looking at him, her cheeks turn to pink and sometimes red, she knew that he also notice it but he never mind at all. And until now, it is still happening, but not as always like she did on their college time. Maybe she get used to him with her. She cut her thought and just asked Ichigo who is now looking in some of their records.

"Any good news Kurosaki-kun?"

"Hmn, well... I bought the ring you told me to buy." he answer as he continue to scan the records.

"That's good! Now... she'll say yes!" she reply happily.

He stop reading and swivel his chair sideward and tilt his head to see her face. "You think so?"

"Of course!"

He look at her for a moment and smile meekly. "Thanks."

Then they start to work on their daily routine on the clinic. Orihime stand and open all of their windows to let the sunlight's in, scan the place, see if all the medicines labeled correctly, after a while, one costumer came in.

"Hey." a man greeted and make a small wave on his hand.

Ichigo look at him, and act like he was nothing. "Oh! Ishida, why you're here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to buy something." he rolled his eyes. "Is that how you greet your costumers?"

"Shut up... I knew your here to see and check Inoue."

"Whatever... maybe that's one of my reasons too." the costumer reply as he scan the place to find the woman he was looking for, and when he found it, he smile.

"Inoue!" he walk towards the medicine stand.

"Ishida-kun, good to see you here! Another vitamins?" she asked with a smile.

"Ye-"

"Yes! He need that to improve his eye sight!" yelled Ichigo from his seat.

Oh, he really hate that four-eyed man, but after all he is also one of their close friends. Ichigo knows that Ishida likes Orihime but he didn't actually admit it. He always care about what she feels and sometimes he comfort her when she is sad and lonely. That's why he _hates_ him.

He look at them on the corner of his eyes, seeing them together makes his blood boil. But... _'She's happy.'_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

That day went by without a hitch. They are very busy taking care of patients who come and go from their clinic, and after 5pm, they put the sign 'closed' on the clinic front door.

And like they usually do after closing, they always check the place and make sure there is no mess left around so that when they'll come back again the next they, they won't work hard to clean it.

Ichigo's sat down on his chair and tally both of their earnings as Orihime does and finish off her things.

She look at on a mirror, tie her hair up and put her favorite hairpin on her bangs. Then she feels him on her, it's not that she feel him at all, it's because she's facing the mirror.

"Aren't you'll be late for you date, Kurosaki-kun?"-she remarked as she finished putting her the pin.

He smile and took something from his pocket. She watched as he open it and put it gently around her neck. Her breath stopped as she put her hands on the simple white gold necklace with a simple pendant that looks like her hairpin.

"H-hey, this is-"

"I told you that I will buy you something and I'm sure that you will like it." he smile after he fasten the item on her neck. "Now... you like it? I know I have a good taste, right?"

She never speaks and just look at him on the mirror and put her hand on the pendant.

He frowned. "C'mon, Inoue. Say you like it or you'll depressed me!"

"Of course! I like it... its... beautiful." she still looking at it on the mirror with amazement on her eyes, she never receives something this beautiful... _probably for her this is the most beautiful gift she ever had, even though she have a lot of admirers who gave her lot_ _of expensive gifts..._ on her entire twenty-six years of life.

He smile and laid his hand on her small shoulder. "Thank you, for everything."

She turn and face him and put her hands over him and sigh. "Thank you also. Now, go and get her hand."

He look at her eyes and scan her face. Those gray orbs and a very beautiful face of hers... he don't know what will happen she wasn't there for him ...

**.**

**.**

**.**

He never notice that his eyes wavered as he looks at her, but she did.

She slant her head and twitch her brow. "Are you nervous Kurosaki-kun?"

He blinked and withdraw his hands. "Of course not!"

"Ow, but you look like." she reply and smile.

"No, I'm not! Jeez, Inoue... I can do it."

"Really?" she like to tease him for a little _sometimes_.

"Y-yeah." he look away from hers. "I won't do it in the first place if it isn't because of your encouragement."

She smile and shrugged. Of course he can do it, he loves that woman he is going to propose, _right?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"C'mon, I'll walk you home." he said while holding the door knob.

She smile before she walks towards the door. "No need, I can go by myself. You need to go now so you can fetch her."

"No need to worry about that, you know that I will also pass by your apartment."

"But-" before she can speak, Ichigo grab her hand and open the front door of his car to let her sit by his side, a minute later, the engine roar.

They didn't talk while they are on car. Maybe, there's nothing to talk about. Orihime just look outside the window and enjoy her views while Ichigo focus on the road. She notice that almost of the tree leaves outside are colored pink. 'Yeah, sakura trees starts to blossom.' she put her hands under her chin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Here we are." she snap out and look at the guy beside him.

Yes almost 15 minutes have passed she didn't notice. Maybe she enjoy watching sakura trees that much. "Y-yeah."

"Did you enjoy seeing that pink trees?" he look at her on the corner of his eyes. "I mean the sakura trees."

She blushed and nodded. "Y-yes. They're beautiful."

"I know..." he put his elbow on the stirring wheel and look at her on the eyes. _'Just like you.'_ he thought while looking at her.

He don't know what really he will do without her by her side. She always the one who is there when he needed companion and someone to talk to with his problem, failure and even his achievements and happy times. She never asked anything else in return. All she do is smile and says, "_...because I am your friend!" _

**.**

**.**

**.**

_'Maybe I am only a friend for you.'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ah! I will go now. See you tomorrow... I guess?" she immediately open the door and close it.

After she go out from his car, the engine starts she just wave her hands as it start to disappear from her sight.

She can't hide her sadness between her smile.

_'Later on, he will be kneeling down at her while holding and expensive ring, asking her hands... to marry him... and then... she'll say yes...' _a small drop of water falls from the side of her eyes. She wipe it with her small hand, but it didn't stop, more water came down, "Eyes, stop it." she whisper, and she can't control it anymore."...why are you crying like this?" she start to sob. "...aren't you happy for them? They are you friend... so stop it." now, she scolded herself. "...you should be happy..." she put her two hands on her face to hide her tears. _'You still love him... no, you love him... you really love him, and you're hurt, aren't you?'_ her inner-self said to her and that time she feels that she don't have any strength on her body and fall on her knees.

"Yes, I do love him, I love him so much, and I feel sorry for myself that I can't have him now." she said while the tears keeps flowing on her flawless porcelain face and as an answer also to her inner-self.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

She was early in the store that day, so she just start to clean and arrange every thing in place before he come.

"I'm sure I'm not late. Right?" It was him.

She turn back and smile. "Yes. I just wake-up early in this morning."

He didn't answer and just head toward his desk, put his doctor's gown and check the paper he was left from yesterday.

Silence between them.

"Any good news? I know you had one." she look at him and cut the silence.

"Nah!" -that's all he can reply.

Another silence.

"So when is the wedding?" it hurts her so much to hear that the only guy she love will be with another woman in the rest of his life, but she had no right, she said to herself that he only wants him to be happy. So she put her big fake smile.

"Not sure. I don't know."- he answered, moving the next page of the paper he was holding.

"W-what?" she frowned with questions on her face.

He only look at her for a second and then withdraw it and look again to the paper.

"Kurosaki-kun... you know what's you're reading, right?" her brows furrowed.

Yes he heard that, and the thing is, he really don't know what he's reading. It's seems that every word is not clear and never sinks in on his mind. "Yeah."

"Are you... alright?"she asked as she look at him with so much worry on her eyes. "Is there something's bothering you? You can tell me."

He didn't answer. She didn't ask anymore and wait for his response.

He swivel his chair to see the gray orbs with his brow eyes.

"Inoue."

She blinked. "Yes?"

"You wanna go to the park with me this coming Saturday and watch the sakura trees?" he said without faltering.

She was surprised, she never expect that him to say it again, and asked her out. Yes, _again. _

He look down, when it seems forever that she never answer back. "It's okay if you don't wanna come. But I still hope."

...

She never have a chance to answer when the two children enter the clinic. It is Ichigo's sisters.

"Hey nii-san, Hime-san!" both greeted cheerfully, heading towards Ichigo's desk.

"Hey, Yuzu, Karin, no classes today?" Orihime regarded them with a smile.

"Not really-" Karin answer.

"You two skip your classes?" the woman retorted.

Yuzu wave her hand, "No! Don't be silly Hime-san, we don't do that. It's just our classes has been cut due to the school teachers meeting."

Orihime sigh in relief and scratch her head. _Yeah sometimes she's overacting. _Maybe because she really care for them and she also treat Ichigo's sisters like her own siblings.

Yuzu went to his brother side while Karin headed forward to her and sit beside her.

"Hey... Hime-san..." Karin stared to the woman beside her and then look to a blank sheet on her table.

The woman with auburn locks stared back at her. "Hmn, what's that Yuzu? Anything wrong?"

The teenager rolled her fingers on the paper. "I heard about nii-san's proposal...with his girlfriend Kuchiki Rukia... umn..." she took a glance on Orihime and then turn her head back to the paper to continue her question with a low tone. "...it that true...?"

Orihime just smile meekly and answer with a "Yes, that's true Karin."

"Ow!" the girl frowned.

The woman sitting beside her look at on the girl's face and pouted. "What's with that face Karin-chan?"

Karin look at her with a sad face. "It's just that... I … I like you better than her."

Orihime sigh and smile on the girl. "Thank you..." she pause, thinks, and before she can speak, her smile turn into a bitter one. "...but I know... your onii-san loves her."

"You love him also, am i right?" she mumble.

She fell into silent the woman just stared the girl with a smile. She don't need to answer that, because this little girl knows the answer. Yes she love him also, but that's not enough, _maybe._

"That necklace looks pretty on you." said Karin pointing the thing. "Who gave it?"

"Oh! This?" she put her hand on it. "Your brother gave this to me as a present."

"Why?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, maybe he's thanking me for the help."

"As far as I know, my brother never gives an expensive gifts... especially necklace."

"Huh? W-why?" she asked nervously.

Karin just smile before she answers. "...'don't know. Unless he wanna hold you for the rest of his life."

She fidgeted on her seat, why would Ichigo do that?

She laughs nervously. Her face turn to pink. "Don't be silly Karin. I know that your brother will be with Kuchiki-san for the rest of his life…" she pause. "…it's just a present."

The girl put her hand under her chin while leaning on the table. "That's all you know. Did you already ask my brother about his own feelings for you?"

The woman flushed and raises her brows. "W-what?"

"You always say, '_he loves Kuchiki-san'_, because that's what you believe."-Karin looks at Orihime on the corner of her eyes. "Did you give him a chance to speak?"

She stared.

The girl stared back. "You love him."

She keeps on staring and wait.

"What if he is, too?"

Now, the woman eyes widened.

**.**

**.**

**.**

That day was tiring. A lot of patient and costumers came in and out of the clinic, luckily, Karin and Yuzu is a big help for them.

The siblings said that they well go home first to finish some of their assignments left. They wave goodbye to the both girls before the clock set down to five.

They are now packing their things up for the closing time. Orihime told Ichigo that she will go home all by herself so he don't need to bother about sending her on the apartment.

"I'm going home now Kurosaki-kun." she said after she put her bag on her shoulder and shrugged.

"Okay, take care." the man looks at her.

She look back, her gray orbs meet his deep brown orbs. They stop.

He smiles.

She smiles.

Ichigo open his mouth to cut the moment with his question.

"Inoue?" he said.

"Hmn?" she reply.

"... when will you get a boyfriend?"

She turn around to see his completely, and raise her brow. "Why did you ask that Kurosaki-kun?"

"Amn, w-well..." The man averted his eyes to the blank corner of the clinic. He knew to himself that he is not good in this kind of talks, and of course, she know also."...i just wanna know. You never have a boyfriend..."

She put her index finger on her chin and look up pouting as if she's thinking.

He waited.

Then she turn back her eyes to him and smile. _All she does is a smile. _"I don't know, maybe I will never have one."

He coughs. "W-why? You have a good heart, you are smart, you're beautiful I mean look at you, -n-no..." he began to stammered. "... I mean you can have any man you may like." he blushed. Just like he thought earlier, he is not good in this kind of talks because he don't know what he will going to say.

She shrugged and look down to her feet. _'...because I will never have you.'_ she thought.

He huffed, because he know this time she will not answer him. Ichigo turn around and pick up his things before he look again to her, she still remain on her ground.

"Hey, Inoue."

She snapped out and quickly look at him. "Y-yes?"

"About saturday... will you go out with me?"

"W-why me, why not Kuchiki-san?"

He looks up and then turn his head to her. "...cause I want only you to come with me."

She blushed. She knew she want to come also, but this time, she thinks it isn't right. "B-but-"

"No but 's please?"-he interjected. "Just come, okay?" his eyes soften, a sign of pleading.

"O-okay." with her answer, Orihime turns back and begin her steps out to the Kurosaki clinic. But before the door close, The man with an orange hair called her name and she turn back because on what it sounds, it seems to be important.

He tried to open his mouth, but no words came out. "Nothing." he look away.

She smile and wave him goodbye.

She walk slowly as she pass to all the sakura trees. Yes, spring days is starting, and she really love to watch its flower sway with the air and fall to her beautiful auburn long hair. She love how it smells.

She then remember about what Ichigo asked.

_"You wanna go to the park with me this coming Saturday and watch the sakura trees?"_

Orihime stopped when she saw a blank bench and automatically walk towards it and sit.

The woman look up to the sky, it is a bit dark and almost all of the lights across the park and streets start to turn on. "How many time did he asked me to see the sakura?" She inhales and close her eyes.

* * *

"_Hey, Inoue... you wanna come with me?" he asked looking on the blank corner of the lobby._

"_Huh? W-where?"_

"_...to see the sakura."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Then, they come. Just the two of them walking under the cherry blossom trees._

_She admit, she was very happy that time. To know that your friend who you have a huge crush is with you._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_But, it's not right._

"_Kurosaki-kun?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Where's Kuchiki-san? Why you're here with me?" she asked._

_He stopped and frown. "Is it wrong to be with you?" he looked away. "She said she's busy with her family thing now."_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_They sat on a bench until the sun came down. She talks cheerfully about how she loves wasabi and bean paste, how she likes robots and other weird things. And how her smile turn into sadness when she start to talk about how her family, her brother, how she lives alone and how lonely it was... but then, he is there to listen._

_He talks about what happened to his mother, how he missed her so much... he open himself like a book to her like he never did to anyone, he tells about his ambitions, what he loves and hates, how boring he is, and how he hates his life. There she is, sitting beside him and listening._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Then, they stopped talking for a second, then a minute, and an hour. The silence, just the two of them and the cherry blossom makes them both feel peaceful._

_She didn't notice he's staring at her, all this time._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"_Hey, Inoue."_

_She look at him and smile. "Hmn...?"_

"_You look... very, very beautiful." he smile, as if he never minds what he have just said, because he knows it is so true._

_Her eyes widened._

_She quickly withdraw her eyes from him and she feels that all of her blood rush up to her face._

_She shook her head. "N-no..."_

"_You're pretty." he insisted._

_She covered her face for him to not see her red as tomato face._

_But then, he removed her hands from her face. Put his large calloused hand under her chin and raise her head enough to see her whole face and meet his own eyes._

_He brushed her bangs that made her face redder than before._

_._

_._

_._

"_You're beautiful. Believe me. Not only beautiful in the outside, but also... on the inside." his eyes scanned throughout her face._

"_...that angelic face of yours, long and thick eye lashes, big gray eyes..." his eyes, lock on her lips._

"_Ku-Kurosaki-kun...?" she don't understand what is happening, as if her whole body was on fire, she feels butterfly on her stomach._

_He move closer to her face. "...your thin pink lips... makes me..." and before he can continue..._

_His lips meet hers._

_Her eyes become wider. Her body stiffed as if she can't move._

_Her lips were so smooth than he could ever imagine before and it taste... so sweet._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_She close her eyes, and feel the moment as if she's dreaming and don't want to wake up._

_His tongue asked for an entrance and she allowed it._

_He put his one hands behind her head and the other one brushing her soft long auburn hair._

_She grip his lean shoulder with her small fragile hands._

_Never notice that people walking around was staring and having bizarre looks at them._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"_I love you, Inoue."_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_She pushed him. "No! I-its wrong." she look away, her eyes is a bit watery._

"_I love you." he stared at her._

_She fell into silent. Then gulping a bit, covering her eyes with her small fragile hand. "I'm not Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun. What will she-"_

"_I said, I love you." he growled with a scowl on his face._

"_That's not tru-"_

"_Dammit Orihime, why won't you believe me?" he retorted and look at her with extreme scowl on his face this time._

_Her eyes begin to water. "Because it can't be. We're going to hurt a lot of people we love."_

"_Lame excuse." he said as he sneer._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_That happened- they never talk any of that again. Ichigo said he's sorry and remained his relationship with Rukia._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"_Hey, Inoue?" he asked before they can pass the university gate._

_She looked back. "Hmn...?"_

"_...you wanna come with me to see the sakura this year?"_

_She smile._

_And, it never happened again. And it's been a long time_

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

But this time, he asked her again.

**.**

**.**

**.**

As she finished her last step on the apartment stairs, Orihime was shocked to see Rukia in front of her door.

She is looking downward and look so gloomy. The woman with auburn locks walk slowly towards her friend.

Rukia began to raise her head, she is not crying but you can tell she did that from the past hour.

"Kuchiki-san?"

She was greeted with silence.

Orihime waited, but no words came out form her friends mouth.

"Uhm, maybe we should talk inside?" she said after she opened the door.

"Yeah." the jet-black haired woman replied.

Orihime allow Rukia to sit on the couch near the T.V. While she gets her a glass of cold water. Then she sit beside her friend.

It was silence, but Orihime broke it.

"Kuchiki-san... what's the problem?" she asked it because she know that there is really a problem. And she know also what it is. It's about Ichigo.

Rukia just nodded.

Orihime rubbed her temples. She didn't know what to do. Rukia was one of her good friend also.

"Inoue, I'm sorry to disturb you, but I think you're the only one who can understand me this time."

Orihime shook her head. "Oh! No, no, please... you can tell me about it." she wasn't dumb and also wasn't numb. She cares a lot about the people around her, especially they are the family she only have. Rukia is a good friend since she went to the university same as Ichigo and she is the one who she thinks who can understand him better than she do.

The woman rubbed her eyes. "Maybe I just want to talk and let this out..." she laugh nervously.

"Sure... I'll listen."

Rukia start to talk... from the start and she keep on listening thoroughly. She never cries in-front of other people, nor show her feelings of hurt. Maybe because Orihime knows that Rukia is not showy about her feelings. But she can feel that deep inside of this strong woman is a heart that full of anguish.

Then...

"Inoue, he... I ...we broke up."

She kept silence. Ichigo never told her about that, or maybe she never asked. It's not he's fault, but both of them decides it.

"It wasn't working..." Rukia form a painful smile. "I'm glad when he proposed but... I feel something wrong... we-... we're not happy anymore."

"What? Why...?" Orihime asked calmly. She couldn't understand. _Why?_

"I don't know..." Rukia look down and grip her skirt. "We're not ready for anything and he also admit it." Orihime kept on listening. "...all of this time, it was a waste."

"What did he say?" Orihime decided to asked.

"...the same thing."

They both fell into silence. Orihime doesn't want to speak, because she know that it was their choice. The thing is, you can't always help someone with their problems, all you need to do is to listen and watch them.

"...and I know it is the right thing... for both of us." Rukia took a glance at her and inhales.

A huge silence.

"Inoue?"

"Y-yes Kuchiki-san?"

This time Rukia look unto her eyes for a moment. "Take care of him, okay? I know you can... i know you feel the same way as his..."

Orihime didn't respond. The word is still processing on her mind. She can't understand her friend. After the break-up, how could she say it.

She never notice that Rukia is now holding the knob of her door and ready to leave, but before she opens it and walk outside, she said- "Thank you Inoue for the time and for listening." and one last time she look at her and form a smile. "...after all you're all his waiting for."- then she close the door.

Orihime can't understand what she meant for that.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

He arrived early that morning and notice he was staring at small silver item on his table.

"Hey, is that the engagement ring?" she asked pointed to it.

He look at her, then back to it again. "Yeah."

"So, it's really true."

He look at her with the same usual scowl on his face. "You talked to her?"

She only nodded and put her things on her table. She remain standing.

"Oh!" that's all he can say.

"She never cry like she always does, but I know she's really hurt."

He only nodded.

"Why did you do that? What is wrong?" she continue.

"We've both decided it, and we both know that's the right choice."

"But why? I can't understand it. You both look so perfect when you are together... so why could it be Kurusaki-kun?" she asked with a sadness on her face. She never expect this to happen. She knew she love him but she's never happy thinking that this two would be over. She never admitted her feelings, and do her best to put this two together because she thinks that Ichigo and Rukia was meant to be. They want them both to be happy.

He look back to her and smile bitterly. "Maybe, because that's what you think, Inoue."

**.**

**.**

**.**

It 's been a long and tiring day for both of them because a lot of patients came in. After all, it is weekend.

Yes-it is already Saturday.

He already know what happen to Rukia, that she talked with her, and Orihime told him everything what they talked about. Then, that day after that, they heard a news that Rukia, went out-of-town with her family. He knows it is the right thing to do. You can't force yourself to love and be with a person as long as there is someone holding your heart.

She went to the door and flip the sign open to close.

He sat down to his chair and recoil, so as she.

"You must be very tired Kurosaki-kun." she said from his back.

He swivel the chair and look at her. "Yeah."

She start to pack her things and tie her hair to a pony tail.

"Hey, Inoue."

She look at him after she finish tying her long auburn hair. "Yes?"

"You never forgot what day is it right?"

She only nodded.

A smile is playing on his face. "Good-" he stand up and walk towards her and held out a hand. "-lets go." she pulled her from her, and she never complain.

They start to walk slowly and enjoy the scenery. Spring is her favorite season, do does he. It means, the cold days of her life will be over.

She start to look around, even though she'd seen this for many times, she still amazed like a child.

He smile when he sees her like this, that means, after all these years, she never change. Ichigo put her hands inside her pocket and see some boys looking at the beauty besides him like a fresh piece of a meat, and it seems that she doesn't mind at all. He put a scowl on his face, and look at them like a dragon... ready to kill them all.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Ichigo stop walking but she never notice so she keep on walking. Maybe she's lost in her own world again. It happens almost everytime.

"Inoue." she stop but never turn back. He wanted to tell something but she spoke up.

"Kurosaki-kun, did you tell something to Kuchiki-san?"

He raise his brow. "Why?"

"Ahm, she's saying about...about..." a pause "... it is me..." she pause again. "...you're all waiting for...?" she said it lowly because she doesn't know if it is right to question that thing, but he heard it loud enough.

"Aa..." he is not surprise with that question.

Orihime looked back and began to scratched her temple and laugh nervously. "Maybe it's because Kuchiki-san was still upset about the break-up."

Ichigo is still silent so she's afraid that she said something wrong. How can she says about it after a day of his break-up.

She bowed. "I'm sorry Kurosaki-kun."

"Rukia was right." he finally spoke up.

**.**

**.**

**.**

She raise her head and brow. "Huh?" Why she can't understand this two's talking about.

He turn away, because when he wanted to open his mouth, he found no words to say. "Isn't it obvious?"

She watched him. They were only a step ahead.

"You always want to make me happy, right? But you always pushing me away from you."

"It's because I want to see you happy, and i know you're happy with her."

"That's what you think and see."

Orihime stared. "W-what are you saying Kurosaki-kun?"

"Yes, I'm happy when I'm with her, but what about I'm the most happy when I'm with someone..." he pause and look at her in the eyes. His soft brown eyes meet her gray orbs. "...and that someone is with you?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Orihime look at him, confused.

"When I'm with you, I feel comfortable, when I'm with you, I feel that all the rage inside me suddenly stop, when I'm with you I feel calm and peace, when I'm with you, I feel safe... though I'm the one who needs to protect you all the time, and when I'm with you... I never feel lonely."

She blushed a bit, she can't believe what she's hearing, so she keep on listening. She didn't know how to respond in this kind of situation.

He look at her, making her feel that she will drown on his intense brown orbs.

"I'm happy with you from the start. That's why when I'm with you, I am real. Why won't you believe me? You keep on pushing me away."

She kept her silence, thoughts are disarray. He's telling her to believe him, but she always believes in him. How could that be?

"You know why I want you to bring here?" he smile bitterly. "...i always wanted you to bring here, since then, but you never gave me a chance. I always want to talk about our feelings, but you keep on avoiding it."

She gulp, head down and look away. "...that's because I might get a wrong idea a-"

-" It is not a wrong idea Inoue, it's true." he interjected. "Give me a chance."

She held her head high, wide eyes.

"Please?" he begged. He never begged anyone, except her. His eyes were the eyes of a man who will not accept a 'no' for a favor he asked.

Because for him, if it is for her, he will do anything.

And maybe, he was right.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"I'll walk you home."

She only nodded as an answer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

She open the door and sees it is a bit dark inside her apartment.

Ichigo follow her.

She jerked when she feel that Ichigo put something around her neck

"W-what's this."

"You forgot it last day on your desk." he reply after he finished fastened it. "I have to go now...See you-"

"Kurosaki-kun!" she said, hesitant, but she is sure. Maybe this is the right time, and if not... she believes that there will be another lifetime, five lifetimes... or more, where she can do what ever she want to do and wanna be, where she can be happy, and fall in love with the same person... again and again.

"...I am clumsy, always babble... I eat a lot, talk a lot... you know that... i talked about weird things... like weird stuff and eat weird food... and... you still like me?"

He turn again and face her. It is a bit dark but she can see his large body figure completely, so as his face and his eyes.

"I don't like you Inoue, I love you."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"...about your favor...and I think you're right...Kurosaki-kun."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hmn...? You' sure?"

She put her small hand on the necklace he had given to her. "Yeah."

A smile form from his face, she smiled back.

Ichigo nodded and took her hands. His eyes meet her again.

"Thank you, Orihime."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Don't force yourself to be lonely when you have someone who is always there for you to make you happy.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I've already warn you.**

**.  
**I'm glad to say that a lot of people inspire me to make this fan fiction so i wanna say thank you.


End file.
